


01.01.15 PV

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, New Year's Eve, Reddit Prompt, WIP, preview for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You live in a world where, at the age of 20, people find out when they'll die by having the date etched into their palm. Describe the experience of a member in that society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01.01.15 PV

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I wanted to write something before the end of 2014 and even though it isn't complete I figured I'd upload it. It's a preview of a (hopefully) short story.

It had now been three hours since Eren’s fate had been revealed. Three hours since his sister had sat frozen in the living room and three hours since he had left the house, denial written all over his face.

His palms were fisted inside his jacket’s pockets and every breath he took left angry puffs of warm air in the winter night. He had promised himself months ago that he’d be prepared and would accept anything that would come at him.

He pulled out his right hand from his pocket and opened his palm.

_01.01.15._

The numbers had been scorched into his hand at some point. It had been a painless process and he hadn’t noticed it until he’d jumped in the shower.

He had heard people couldn’t cover the numbers. That no matter what they tried, the date would just scorch through materials, as if sensing people’s fear. The idea had never bothered him until it happened to him. Two pairs of gloves had lain burned to a crisp on his bedroom floor, alerting Mikasa of his dilemma.

His death had been revealed.

And now here he was, walking around the neighborhood park, trying to erase the last three hours of his life. Trying to reverse the fact that he’d be dead and gone in less than an hour.

He clenched his teeth. It couldn’t end like this! He had plans for the New Year, plans that he’d made with Mikasa and Armin weeks ago, months ago. Promises he’d made.

“Dammit, why now?” he whispered angrily. His hand was pushed back into his jacket as he continued to walk, ignoring the signs that stated park hours had ended long ago.


End file.
